Marry Me
by classicalove
Summary: Misaki and Takumi marry young, and together they must face the challenges that life decides to throw at them. Future fic, partly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Marry me," Takumi whispered against her lips. Misaki froze and pulled her head back to try and look at her crazy, impulsive boyfriend clearly despite the night sky making it difficult. "Excuse me?"

Takumi chuckled lightly to himself before looking into the eyes of the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "I'm serious, Misaki. Marry me. Grow old with me. Make me the happiest man alive."

Misaki looked at skeptically. He must've been joking, right? He was always cracking jokes at inappropriate times, this must be one too. She couldn't believe it. "Takumi, are you crazy? I love you, so much, but we're seniors in high school. We're so young," she spoke slowly. Of course she wanted to marry Takumi, he was her heart. But they were just kids. How would it work out?

Grasping her hands and bringing them to his lips, Takumi let out a content sigh before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Being here with you, cuddling with you in bed, is my favorite thing in this world. I get to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up to your face. I want nothing more than to have this everyday. So what if we're young? Why does love have to be restricted by age? I know it won't be easy but we can face everything together. I am head over heels in love with you and I just want you to be mine, officially and legally. Just as I'm yours."

Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head under his chin, thinking through everything. Would she be crazy to say yes? They were young, yes, but she had never seen a love more true and genuine than the one she shared with Takumi, even in adults. After a few minutes of silence, she finally looked up at Takumi and kissed his cheek.

"So, you're going to propose to me but without a ring? C'mon Walker, I thought you had more game than this," Misaki joked, a full blown smile etching on her face.

Smirking, Takumi reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "Oh, Ayuzawa, you should know that I always come prepared."

Misaki's mouth dropped wide open and she couldn't stop staring at the ring inside the box. Tearing her eyes away from the ring, she gaped at Takumi. "So this wasn't an impulse decision? You actually planned and thought this through? You really want to marry me?" The last sentence came out in a whisper, her throat clouding up with emotion.

"I believe in us. There's nothing I believe in more," he said, love swimming in his eyes as he stroked her hair softly. "I promise to always love and protect you, to always cherish and comfort you. I'll be here whenever you need me, you wonderful woman. Misaki Ayuzawa, will you marry me?"

"You idiot, this marriage better work out. Of course I will," she replied, trying to keep a straight face. But when Takumi let out a full grown smile, not smirk, she couldn't help but smile too. He hugged her tightly and let out a loud, joyous laugh.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I am undoubtedly in love with you," Takumi crashed his lips on top of hers, trying to convey how happy he was through the kiss.

Misaki couldn't help but smile during the kiss. They were both so happy, and she wanted nothing more than to keep him this happy forever.

/

Misaki awoke with a jolt. How many times did she have to dream about the night Takumi proposed to her? As if his ego could get any bigger. She giggled quietly to herself. If her husband knew what she was dreaming about, she'd never hear the end of it.

She turned in their bed to check the clock, which read 9:30. Thank God it was a Saturday. Looking around at the empty spot next to her and hearing the shower running, Misaki pouted. She had almost forgot that Takumi worked on Saturdays.

Takumi, at the age of only 18, was already an influential and important businessman due to his background with his grandfather. Being a Walker man made you a powerful person. As wonderful as that was to Misaki, she felt a bit sad that he had to finish school early in order to work with his grandfather. She couldn't spend senior year with him, plus he was working a lot more hours than a regular teenager would.

She sighed and got out of bed, just as Takumi finished his shower. He appeared in the doorway, his towel around his waist and a smile on his face, something that always happened whenever he was around Misaki.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted, kissing her on the cheek. Misaki offered a tired smile before throwing her arms around him. Takumi was taken aback. "Woah, someone's more awake this morning. You okay?"

Misaki nodded before looking up at him. "I'm just gonna miss you. I never get to spend my weekends with you."

Takumi's smile faltered a bit looking at the pout on her face but was restored once he pecked her pouty lips. "I know and I'm so sorry about that, baby. Grandad is just a little... Overbearing. But I promise, I'll talk to him about letting me loose a little bit. I do need to spend time with my wife after all. She misses me way too much. She probably dreams about me too."

Blushing, Misaki swatted his chest. "Just go to work. I got my own homework to do. Don't miss me too much," she pat his chest before blowing him a kiss and walking away to the bathroom.

Takumi shook his head and chuckled. He was definitely going to speak to his grandad.

After Takumi left, loneliness and boredom struck Misaki just as it always did whenever she was home alone. She hated the feeling, she felt like a worthless housewife and she wanted to be able to provide too. But how could she when she was still in high school, with exams coming up?

She sighed yet again, grabbing chips from the pantry and sat down on their living room couch. She turned on the TV, even though she was more compelled towards her laptop. Maybe doing a bit of research wouldn't hurt.

After hours of research, Misaki was finally able to find something. She closed her laptop and smiled to herself. It wasn't a huge job like Takumi's, she didn't have to time to do that, but it was good at keeping her occupied. Babysitting wasn't so bad, was it? She found a family with a 1 year old son that needed a babysitter for four days a week and the pay was really good. She had emailed them and they confirmed that she got the job.

But still, she was a bit nervous at how Takumi would react. She knew he wouldn't be too happy, since he hates when she overworked herself, but this time she just had to learn how to balance everything. After all, he can't baby her forever. They were married, and marriage was all about compromise and equality.

Waiting for Takumi to get home, Misaki had purposely dressed up in a red silk nightgown that he had given her a month ago and it was his favorite on her. She wanted to suck up to him just a little bit in hopes that it could soften the blow of the news.

"Misaki! I'm home," Takumi yelled once he entered the house but was surprised to hear pitch silence. Normally, he would hear the TV or music playing but instead he was greeted with silence. "Misaki?" He called, but a few short moments later, Misaki went to greet him.

"Welcome home, husband," Misaki said sweetly, sauntering up to him and planting a kiss on his jaw.

Takumi's eyes went wide as he looked at his wife. What in the world was going on?

Smirking internally at his speechlessness, Misaki gave him a knowing smile and grasped his hand. She ran her thumb over his knuckles before leaning down to give it a soft kiss, smiling even wider when she heard him suck in a breath. She stood up straight suddenly, swinging their hands together as she gave him a cheesy smile. "I think we have some business to attend to."


	2. Chapter 2

"No," Takumi said in his clear, authoritative voice.

"No? I'm sorry Takumi but I wasn't asking for permission. I was simply telling you of my plans, no matter if you agree to it or not," Misaki replied. Together they sat in the dining chairs of their kitchen, Takumi with his tense stature and Misaki with her arms crossed across her chest. Both as stubborn as can be.

"Sweetheart, you're in high school. You shouldn't worry about having a job to help support the household, not again. You only recently quit the café, and I make enough money to support the both of us. I don't want you to overwork yourself, especially over something so unnecessary," Rubbing his temples, Takumi's head was beginning to hurt.

Misaki stood from her chair, refusing to back down. "Well I'm not a normal high school student am I? I'm married, and married couples go to work in order to bring stability to the family. I know you make more than enough but I do nothing. I will do my best to not overwork myself but all in all I'm doing this job. I'm sorry if it bothers you but I'm doing it." She gave him one last look before turning away to go to bed upstairs without giving him a second glance or a chance to reply. All she wanted to say was said and she wouldn't let him tell her what to do.

Misaki awoke to the feeling of wet kisses on the side of her neck and she immediately knew who it was. "Takumi," she warned.

"What?" He replied nonchalantly, continuing to trail kisses all over her.

She sighed before forcing herself to leave the comfort of her bed and go to the bathroom to get ready for school. She couldn't deal with Takumi at the moment, she was still upset over the fact that he won't let her accept the job. Although she already had, she just wanted his blessing.

"I wish you didn't have to go to school sometimes," Takumi sighed from their bed as Misaki went to her closet to pick her clothes.

"Well, we all want what we can't have," Misaki said in a sweet voice although her tone said otherwise.

"Misaki, are you still mad at me about the whole job thing? Seriously?" He asked exasperatedly.

Instead of answering, she took out the clothes she'd wear and decided to change in front of him, without giving him a glance.

"I know what you're doing," warned Takumi. His eyes steadily grew darker and his body became tense.

Ignoring him, she continued to change and, wanting to spice things up a bit, switched up her regular uniform. She wore a shorter skirt and a white button up without buttoning it up all the way. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and gave Takumi one last glance before she headed downstairs.

"You're going out like that?" Takumi asked in frustration. After his stubborn wife left the room, he hopped out of bed and decided to follow her like a lost puppy.

"Like what? I wear a uniform everyday silly," Misaki replied, grabbing her bag and keys.

"You know what I-" Takumi began but Misaki cut him off by giving him a peck on the cheek and a sweet, know-it-all smile.

"Bye Takumi! Oh and by the way, I'm meeting up with the parents of the baby I'm babysitting today after school. See you!" She left without giving Takumi a chance to reply and all he could do was gape at the shut door. He was speechless. He had been married to his wife for nearly a year and they rarely fought.

Takumi sighed before running his fingers through his hair. He had a really bad feeling about the next few months.

Misaki walked into the diner with a smile on her face. She was excited to be able to do something besides school and hanging out with Takumi. Don't get her wrong, she loves Takumi more than anything but she doesn't want to have to depend on him. She wanted to know who she was without him.

Walking over to the table where a family of three sat, Misaki introduced herself.

"Hi Misaki! I'm Kimi and this is my husband Yokuto, and this darling over here is Raiden," Kimi said, holding 1 year old Raiden in her arms.

"Nice to meet you! He's beautiful," Misaki held out her finger towards Raiden and he grasped it while babbling baby noises.

"Thank you," replied Yokuto. "He's really good with strangers. Quite a talker, really."

"Would you like to hold him? He shouldn't be too fussy, he's already had his nap and has eaten already," Kimi offered and Misaki gratefully held him in her own lap. She bounced Raiden while he happily played with the watch on her wrist.

"So, tell us about yourself," Kimi said warmly.

"Well, uh, as you know I'm in high school. I'm married," she said nervously. Misaki never knew how people would react when she told them that she was a married seventeen year old girl.

But it turns out that Misaki had nothing to worry about. "Yokuto and I had our first child, Akira, when we were in high school too. She's 12 now, and we know it's not easy. Especially with the world judging you and whatnot. Don't worry about telling us the truth, it's okay." Kimi and Yokuto proved to be really understanding and nice people. They grew on Misaki fast, just as Raiden did.

"He seems to really like you. That's good," Yokuto smiled at his son who was standing on Misaki's lap playing with her hair.

"He's precious," Misaki smiled.

After an hour of just chatting and getting to know the family, they finally went their separate ways.

"It was so great meeting you, thank you for everything!" Misaki waved.

"You too, we'll see you tomorrow!"

Misaki drove home only to find all the lights off in the house. "Takumi?" She called, looking for her husband.

She went upstairs to their bedroom and called his name again. She opened the door to see Takumi sitting on the computer chair reading a book. When she entered he didn't raise his head.

"Hello," she called. He didn't answer. "Takumi!" She spoke loudly. He finally lifted his head.

"Well, hello there, wife."

Misaki narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Reading a book." He then proceeded to look back down at his book and turning his chair away.

Misaki sighed before she went to go take his book and place it on the table. She sat on his lap and rested her head on his chest while grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry that I've been so stubborn. I'm sorry that I didn't make these decisions with you, like I'm supposed to. But this is just something I have to do, you know? I'll be more open to what you have to say, just meet me halfway? I promise I won't harm myself like you're so scared of, I'm just taking care of a baby."

Silence ensued for a few minutes. Finally, Takumi tilted Misaki's head up before he bent down to give her a soft kiss on her lips. "That's all I needed to hear. You're not a child anymore, you should be able to get a job if you want. I'm sorry for being so controlling. I just love you so much."

Misaki smiled as she played with his fingers. "Apology accepted. Now, do you want to watch a movie together before my incredibly hot husband has to go to work and I have to do my homework?" She said teasingly, deciding that she felt extra playful.

Takumi grinned and cocked his head to the side. "Watch a movie, hm?" He pretended to debate. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, Misaki's legs instinctively wrapping around his torso. "I think I have a much better idea of what we should do, Mrs. Walker." His voice low and husky, he walked them to the edge of their bed. He laid Misaki down on the bed as he crawled on top of her.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Better make this quick," Misaki teased, running her hands from his shoulders to the nape of his neck.

"Oh baby, we have all day," he said smugly before capturing her lips with his own once again.

"You know, I have to go do homework soon," Misaki reminded Takumi, who grumbled and held her closer.

"Stop reminding me. God, I can't wait until you're done with school so you can be all mine again," Takumi pouted.

The two of them were covered in the mass of blankets as they laid naked in bed. Misaki's back was pressed against Takumi's chest and they lay contentedly, not wanting to go back to reality.

"You are so late for work, Takumi," Misaki shook her head. Takumi just shrugged and kissed her shoulder.

"And for good reason, too," he said, skimming his fingers down the side of her waist.

"Once a pervert, always a pervert," she muttered making Takumi laugh.

They cuddled happily for a few moments in silence before Takumi decided to break the silence. "So, why babysitting? Should I take this as a sign?"

Misaki turned to look at him, shocked and laughed incredulously when she saw him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Just because, you idiot! It's easy pay. Plus we're too young for kids." She scoffed.

"You said that we were too young for marriage, but look at where we are now; naked and in bed after we had-" Takumi said but Misaki hit him with a pillow.

"I get the picture!" She exclaimed, her face red and flushed.

"Naked pillow fights with my wife? I'm all for it," Takumi grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay that's enough, I'm doing homework and you better get your butt to work mister!" Misaki yelled, as she got out of bed and put her robe on.

Takumi pretended to sigh exasperatedly. "Okay, okay." He put his work clothes on before walking towards Misaki and gave her a long kiss on the mouth.

He leaned close towards her ear. "Thanks for your time. I'll see you later." He smiled at her and winked before turning to go to work.

Misaki shook her head smiling. Maybe everything would be okay. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki leaned back into the couch and read over the words typed into her textbook. She had left Raiden to play with his toys on the floor, and she used every free second of her time to do homework or to study.

Raiden wasn't really a difficult child to take care of, he just wanted a lot of attention and it was rare when Misaki was finally able to get him distracted by something other than herself.

After a few minutes, Raiden began to whine since he got sick of his toys and seemingly wanted to be picked up. Bouncing him on her lap, she placed the book over him so he could play with the watch on her wrist and give herself a few more peaceful minutes.

"Book!" Raiden explained randomly and Misaki gaped, slightly taken aback.

"Did you just say book? Wow, you're smart. Good job baby!" She happily bounced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him smile. "Well, at least I think so. I don't know much about babies, I don't even know when you guys begin to talk."

Raiden just smiled and began to babble his baby talk.

Misaki smoothed the hair on his head and continued her homework. This whole babysitting was a piece of cake, Raiden was a delightful baby and she got to bring him home with her which meant that she could see Takumi more. Everything seemed to be falling in place!

/

Misaki sighed for the millionth time and held onto the sleeping Raiden even tighter. Things weren't as smooth as she'd thought it would be.

Raiden was easily a blast, but things with Takumi seemed to become rather... Constant.

Despite her being able to bring Raiden home, she rarely got to see Takumi. In the past week, he had been gone 5 out of 7 days. They went days without having a real conversation, because he'd arrive when Misaki was asleep and she'd go off to school while he was asleep.

There was a breakthrough with the business that required him to do a lot of spontaneous trips to work. And that meant no time together.

Misaki felt the sadness of it all overwhelm her and she had to sit down. She rubbed her hand up and down Raiden's back and thanked God for giving her this job, because God knows how lonely she'd be without him.

It felt as if she wasn't married, she felt like her and Takumi were strangers who just shared a house together. And just when she was going to talk to Takumi about the whole thing, she gets a text from him saying that he has to fly to New York for two nights!

Although Misaki knew it wasn't his fault, she couldn't help but be angry. He leaves her with a text message, one text message! They'll go days without talking and she knew that that text would probably be the first and last until he got back.

Not only that, she got a call from Kimi begging Misaki to keep Raiden overnight. She accepted, of course, since she was lonely anyways. Not like Takumi would be coming back.

Misaki felt tears well up in her eyes and she leaned her head back in attempt to stop them. She sniffled and hugged Raiden close. "I guess it's just you and me, buddy."

3 days pass and nothing from Takumi. Nothing! Misaki paced around the girls bathroom, she was currently at school but she had to leave the classroom or else she felt like she was going to explode!

He was supposed to return yesterday afternoon but he was still nowhere to be found. He wouldn't answer any of his calls and she was worried sick!

"That idiot better be okay, or else I'll kill him," she muttered, slightly pulling her hair.

She decided to call Takumi's assistant one more time and finally, she answered. "Lorraine!" Misaki gave out a sigh of relief. Lorraine was Takumi's American/Japanese assistant of two years.

"Mrs. Walker, how can I help you?" Lorraine replied.

"Is everything alright with Takumi? He was supposed to return yesterday and he hasn't, he hasn't called or texted and nobody would inform me with what's going on and I just need to know that he's fine," Misaki rambled.

"He's fine! Mr. Walker has just been held up with business meetings and dinners. There's no need to worry."

Misaki paused. "Dinners?"

"With Mrs. Sakurai. She's the head CEO of Carolina's industries, she and Mr. Walker have been working together." Lorraine explained.

Misaki rubbed her temple. "Okay. While they have their dinners, Takumi had his phone with him the whole time, correct?"

"Yes, Mrs. Walker. But may I say that he has been extremely busy so I don't think he meant to intentionally ignore you."

Misaki felt her head begin to pound and she just said her goodbyes and immediately shut her phone. She wasn't angry, no, she was furious.

She had managed to keep her patience for more than a week, but when Takumi could have just sent her an update, he chooses not to! He chooses to have dinners with some woman! Not just one dinner, but multiple!

What kind of marriage is this? It's fine for him to do his job and to have dinners for his business but to ignore her and not keep her updated? That was just straight up annoying.

Misaki grabbed her bag and decided to get in her car and leave. She only had 15 minutes of class left before school was over. She drove and drove, past her own house and she soon found herself facing a brown front door.

"Misaki?" Her dad opened the door in surprise and let her in.

"I'm sorry to barge in, it's just that Mom is visiting Suzuna in Tokyo and I needed to get away and I found myself here," she let out, hoping that she didn't look as flushed as she felt.

He gave her a hug and a kind smile. "You're welcome here any time."

Misaki embraced her father and unconsciously, she let a tear slide down her face.

/

"Misa, you know that it's been two days that you've been here and Takumi has been calling like crazy." Her father said, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Well, don't tell him I'm here. He had the chance to call before. I need time away from him." Misaki replied. Her father was shocked to see how nonchalant she was and he grabbed her hand.

"Is everything okay?" He asked with such care in his voice that nearly brought her to tears.

"Not really. I'm just... I've been wondering if I maybe got married too fast. If it was a mistake," Misaki let out in a whisper, ashamed of the thoughts swarming in her head.

"Hey. Every marriage goes through a bump on the road. Even though you two are young, I have never seen a couple that perseveres and matures like you two. You got it in the bag. You just have to hold on and work at your marriage. Don't let it go."

Misaki felt tears fall down her cheeks and she wiped at them embarrassedly. "Thanks Dad. It's just hard right now."

He pat her hand softly. "I know. But you can get through this. Enough of this sappy stuff, you get your butt off this bed and do something! I have to go get groceries but I'll be back soon."

Misaki laughed and got up like he said. After her dad left, she decided to take a walk around the beach which is five minutes away from her dads house.

Feeling the warm wind blow through her hair, Misaki let out a content sigh and closed her eyes. These past few days had taken a toll on her, and her whole body felt slumped. She missed Takumi more than anything, but she still believed she needed time from him just as he did with her. He could finish his business at work in peace and Misaki could try and think about the future of their marriage.

Misaki felt someone sit at the spot next to her and was shocked to see Takumi sitting there. He was staring straight ahead with a cool, calm face but Misaki being his wife, could tell that he had a storm going on in his mind.

His eyebags were evident, his hair a crazy mess, and the way his eyes drooped and darkened in an angry green color.

"Normally I would comment how beautiful you look with the wind blowing in your hair but right now it seems to be inappropriate," Takumi speaks after a long period of silence. He finally turns to her and Misaki felt goosebumps run down her arms. She could feel his anger radiating off of him, but she didn't forget that she was angry too.

"And normally, a wife would be able to see and speak to her husband AT LEAST once a day, to see how they're doing but right now it seems inappropriate," Misaki retorted and got up to leave.

"Misaki!" He called after her. When she wouldn't stop he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me," she seethed. He didn't let go.

"I'm sorry I didn't call, I was just busy Misaki, you have no idea!" He let out.

She scoffed. "I have no idea? Okay maybe you were busy, I understand that. But to not call or text me while I was worried sick? You have no idea what it was like to stay up all night wondering how you were doing when you were having dinner with some woman the whole entire time! We need to talk to each other, we need communication!"

Takumi ran his fingers through his hair and normally Misaki would melt at his feet whenever he did that but this time she stood her ground and narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was all business! I'm sorry that you overreacted, but-" he tried to finish his sentence but Misaki interrupted him.

"Overreacted? I overreacted? Worrying about the wellbeing of my husband is overreacting? When he hasn't let me know how he was for 3 days? When he had his phone with him the entire time? Not even a text message saying hello or 'I'm sorry, I'm busy' text? I overreacted for caring about you? Well, I'm sorry if my love for you is an overreaction, I'll be sure to tone it down next time," Misaki spat and ripped her arm out of his grasp. Her blood was pumping and she felt her face flush.

"That was wrong wording, I just, I'm sorry and I won't do it again, okay? I'm just really stressed out with with everything and when I came home to an empty house with no word from my wife, I went crazy. I've been looking for you nonstop until it occurred to me that you made your father lie for you. I was in a living hell. I wanted to fight and yell at you for doing something like that but now that you're here, I'm tired, and I just want to bring you home and have you in my arms for the rest of the night. I really, really missed you." Takumi's voice had mellowed and he stared in Misaki's beautiful Amber eyes hoping she'd sense the desperation in his voice.

"I missed you too, so much. We haven't felt like husband and wife in a long time. I would love to come home with you... But I don't think I can. I need some time, Takumi." She replied slowly, trying to pick her words right.

Panic flashed through his eyes. "Time? Baby, you know that this whole thing was just another obstacle and we can get through it, we'll work around it-"

Again Misaki interrupted him. "No, you don't get it. I actually questioned our marriage. Do you know how hurtful that is to me? That I went as far as to really rethink our marriage. That has never happened before and I think it's a big deal. I won't be able to think clearly with you around me so I'm going to stay here for a few days. You'll go back home. I'll return when I'm ready I just.. I need to be away from you in order to think clearly. But that doesn't mean I love you any less. I love you so much, but everything is just so hectic..." She felt herself choke up so she looked away.

Takumi had this ache in his chest and he knew he had let his guard down and every sadness he felt was shown on the expression on his face. At a loss for words, he took a step toward her, wanting to kiss her or hold her or both, just to make sure that she was still his.

Misaki took a hesitant step back, refusing to meet his eyes. "If you touch me, I'll lose focus and I'll melt. Please go back home. I'm fine here. I'll see you soon, just let me be for a while."

The ache in his chest seemed to grow and he felt like a giant weight had been placed on his shoulders.

Seeing that Takumi wouldn't move, Misaki to the first step away to go back to the house. She began to walk, and checking to see if he was following her, she saw him standing in the same place with the same expression that broke her heart into tiny little pieces.

"I love you," she called out, hoping it would somewhat reach him. "I'll see you soon."

She turned to walk away, forcing herself to keep walking straight and to not turn back around and pull Takumi into a kiss. Seeing him made all the emptiness and numbness in her refuel and it was like the 4th of July instead. She loved him, she knew that more than anything, but was it enough? The rest of their marriage would continue to be like this, him on the move and her always left behind. Which wasn't any of their fault, since they were so young. But maybe, just maybe, if they weren't married this wouldn't be so bad. They wouldn't be like this. Maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! So I just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story and especially for those who review it. I wouldn't be motivated to continue this story if it wasn't for you guys! I appreciate you all plenty, I hope you enjoy :-)

/

Two weeks. It's been two weeks without speaking to Takumi and Misaki wasn't sure what to feel.

Misaki sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. Without having Takumi around was extremely difficult for her so she spent every second of every day doing homework and when she wasn't doing that, she was babysitting Raiden.

Prom was coming up soon and Misaki was swamped with homecoming committee plans. She didn't mind though, since it kept her mind off of being apart from Takumi.

Misaki stared at the papers in front of her, not because she didn't get it but because she finished all the work and didn't know what to do next. Breaking her out of her reverie, her phone rang and she jolted in her seat.

"Misaki," Sakura chimed happily into the phone. "Prom is in two days. Do you have a dress yet?"

Misaki scoffed slightly. "I think I'm babysitting that night, Sakura. I'm just planning prom not actually attending it."

"You can't plan prom and not see all the work you did pay off! Come on, it's senior year, your last year of high school! I know things back home are hard with Takumi but maybe you should just let yourself be young and a teenager instead of married and an adult. Please Misaki! Please please please," Sakura pleaded repeatedly until Misaki finally gave in.

"Fine! I'll go."

"Perfect! Because I need to find my dress still and you're coming with me to find yours also. You're at your dads right? Of course you are, you're fighting with Takumi. Well I'll pick you up in an hour, see you soon!" Before Misaki could reply, Sakura hung up.

Misaki shook her head and smiled softly. That girl could always put a smile on her face.

But maybe Sakura was right. She doesn't even remember what it was like to be a normal teenager. Life seemed to be passing her by, with her marriage and babysitting, she felt nothing like a teenager in high school. She hasn't danced and let loose and drank in so long, and maybe she deserved it.

With that mindset in mind, Misaki got up and marched over to her closet to get ready. She wasn't gonna let herself sit around and mope. She was going to let herself have some fun!

/

The bright lights flashed on her face and she felt her body shake with every vibration emitted by the loud, giant speakers playing music on the stage.

Misaki smiled and let out a cheer as the song came to an end and she stopped dancing. Breathing hard and her face flushed, she had the biggest grin on her face as she teetered back to the couch with Sakura at her side.

"This is so fun!" Misaki yelled to Sakura over the blaring music and conversing teenagers.

"I know! I'm so glad that after parties exist! And I'm so glad that you drank with me! And I'm so glad that you exist!" Sakura slurred to Misaki, causing her to laugh hysterically.

They were at the prom after party, where they danced and partied with their fellow classmates once again, just able to drink this time. Misaki was intoxicated, to say the least. It was time she acted like a teenager and stopped stressing so much!

Suddenly, Misaki felt pressure on her shoulder and turning to look, she sees Sakura passed out on her. "Oh man," She mutters, knowing she'll have to find Kuuga to go take care of her.

Standing up the best way she could in her drunken state, she tumbled her way upstairs to the bedrooms where Sakura could sleep.

"Misaki!" Kuuga came running towards her in a hurry. "What happened? Is she okay?"

Misaki snorted. "She's great! Just asleep. But thank god you're here, I was looking for you! I need you to watch her sleep. Well, maybe not literally watch her sleep because that would be creepy, like ghost kind of creepy. But you do have to watch her, but she will be asleep. Did I tell you that already? Well yeah, take care of her okay? She's sleeping." Misaki blabbered, her finger pointing upwards as if telling a wise tale.

Kuuga took Sakura in his arms before looking at Misaki with his eyebrow raised. "Are you drunk?"

"Pff, heck yeah I am!" She exclaimed, smiling widely and eyes droopy.

"Okay, I think you should come with me, I need to watch you too."

"Nope! I'm fine! Easy peezy lemon squishy! Wait, is that how the saying goes? Oh well. But anyways I'm fine! Take care of Sakura okay? I'll see you later!" Misaki waved and skipped away happily before Kuuga could try and grab her but unfortunately he had his hands full with Sakura.

He brought Sakura to an empty bedroom and tucked her in gently, before locking the door and sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"This does not look too good. Sorry Misaki, your nights gonna end earlier than you thought," Kuuga thought to himself before pulling out his phone and pressing the call button.

/

Misaki cheered as she danced with people she couldn't identify while she took another shot. Her vision was extremely blurry and her head was pounding but she had never felt more alive.

"I need another shot!" She shouted to no one in particular. She walked out of the dance floor and towards the drink area, pouring herself another shot. She wasn't sure how many she had taken, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she felt way too great to stop.

Walking back to the dance floor, Misaki ran her left hand sloppily through her tangled, curly hair causing her wedding ring to slip off and drop to the floor.

"Oh no!" Misaki groaned, putting a hand to her forehead exasperatedly.

Just as she was about to plop down onto the floor to look for her ring, someone grabbed it and held it to her.

"Why, thank you fine sir!" She exclaimed, putting her ring back on.

"I think you're done for tonight," a deep voice stated while taking the shot away from her grasp. "God, you're wasted."

"Hey!" Misaki pouted before looking up at the man. Her eyes widened in recognition and her jaw dropped. "Wait a minute, you're my husband!"

Takumi stood there coolly assessing her. He could tell that she was drunk out of her mind and he couldn't help the anger and over-protectiveness surge over him. What if something had happened to her? What if Kuuga hadn't called?

"Yes, and you're my wife. I'm taking you home now," Takumi reached for her before Misaki wrapped her arms around his waist and giving him a tight hug.

"I've missed you," she said softly before suddenly pushing him away. "But wait, I'm mad at you!" She pouted and crossed her arms and walked away from him.

Takumi gaped in utter confusion and ran to catch up with her. "I know you are, but you've had way too much to drink tonight and I need to take you home."

"No!" Misaki stomped her foot and pouted up at Takumi.

Takumi couldn't help but grin at that. Even though her face was immensely red, her body swaying back and forth, and her hair a big curly mess; she looked absolutely adorable and stunning to him. Her prom dress was now crinkled and stained with alcohol, and Takumi's nose wrinkled when he saw that her dress had ridden up and her butt was nearly out for everyone to see.

"I'll tell you what. If you let me take you home, I'll buy you chocolate." Takumi offered and Misaki perked up.

"You promise?"

Takumi smiled. "I promise."

Misaki grinned and threw her hands up in the air. "Then go ahead and take me home, hubby!" She exclaimed.

Takumi quickly kissed her on the cheek, unable to resist her charms, before letting her climb on his back piggyback style.

"Back home we go," Misaki sang, her head resting on the crook of his neck. Soon, her eyelids felt extremely heavy and there was no stopping it. Feeling sleep overcome her, she kissed his shoulder before snuggling her head against him. "Goodnight."

Carefully putting an asleep Misaki in the passenger seat and driving her home, Takumi felt his heart beat fast. Even though she was drunk, she still showed him affection and called him her husband. That's gotta mean something right? Plus, she was still wearing the ring and he was finally able to take her back home.

Gently unbuckling her seatbelt and gathering her in his arms princess style, he walked slowly in hopes of not waking her up. Bringing her to their bed, he laid her softly on the bed before taking a second to just look at his wife after not being able to look at her for weeks. He truly missed her.

Bringing out one of his tshirts, Takumi unzipped her dress so he could dress her comfortably. Misaki stirred slightly and groaned. "Stop taking advantage of me," she muttered with her eyes still shut.

Takumi smiled and continued to dress her. "Shh, baby, I'm just taking care of you."

He then went to grab makeup remover wipes and gently wiped the makeup off of her face. When he finished, he kissed her forehead and tucked her in. By then, Misaki was snoring slightly, completely gone from the world.

/

Feeling the warmth of the sun on her face, Misaki awoke suddenly. She felt the smooth, familiar covers and scent surrounding her and for a second she had to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I must be kidding myself," Misaki murmured, bringing a hand to clutch her pounding forehead. "How much did I have to drink?"

Staring at the ceiling, Misaki tried to gather her thoughts. How did she end up back home? What happened last night? Where is Takumi?

"Well good morning, sunshine," Takumi drawled. Misaki's eyes shot towards the doorway where Takumi was standing.

She forced herself to sit up, wincing slightly at the sudden movement. Everything was spinning and her head felt like it was going to explode. "Hi," Misaki croaked weakly.

Takumi walked towards her and handed her Advil and a glass of water. "Here," he offered.

Misaki shyly took them. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with Takumi staring out the window and Misaki at the ceiling.

Takumi suddenly got up. "There's breakfast waiting for you downstairs. Whenever you're ready, I'll meet you down there."

"You're not going to work?" Misaki perked up. Takumi always worked on Saturdays.

Takumi folded his arms and gave her a bittersweet smile. "I called in sick because I'm going to need to keep an eye on my wife who got crazy drunk last night."

Misaki squinted her eyes slightly, trying to find some malice in his voice if any, but gave up and just nodded. Thinking made her head hurt more and she just wanted to rest her head for the next few years of her life.

Takumi turned and left, no doubt to go downstairs. Misaki sighed and laid back. She knew they'd have to talk, she just didn't know what to say yet despite having a whole two weeks to think.

Getting out of bed and cleaning herself up, Misaki then went downstairs to find Takumi in the living room watching TV and sipping coffee. Misaki's plate was waiting for her at the table and she slowly sat down and took her plate.

Her head wasn't hurting so much anymore, instead her heart was beating so fast and her body felt extremely sluggish.

After she finished eating, she sat at the end of the couch with Takumi at the other end. After a half an hour of watching TV, Takumi shut off the TV without any warning and turned to look at Misaki with burning eyes.

"So, let's get straight to the point because these past two weeks have been killing me and I just need to know now. Are we still married or not?" Takumi spoke and Misaki was taken aback by his bluntness.

"Excuse me?" She asked, trying to gain her voice and confidence back.

"Misaki, you know what I'm talking about. You had two whole agonizing weeks to think about our marriage. Are we still married?" He asked and Misaki remained silent, gaping at him. She didn't know what to say, the words just wouldn't form.

"Okay then, I'll use this silence to speak about what I think and feel. Oddly enough, you weren't the only one taking these past few weeks to think. I thought about it all too, about our marriage and if we'd be better off without each other. But the second I attempted to think about my life without you, I felt like throwing up. We got married for a reason. We go through struggles, maybe more than the average couple but there's a reason why God chose us to have this extra baggage. It's because we have the strength to deal with and conquer it.

I know I haven't been the best husband, and I regret it more than anything. But I see now how pointless this life would be without you. I spoke with grandfather and we worked out set schedules for me. I work Mondays and Wednesdays through Friday and my schedule is now bendy and I can come and go often as long as I have my secretary back me up. I specifically planned my hours around the time that you have school so when you get home, I'll be home just about an hour later. I know this doesn't fix everything, but it's a step forward. I just don't want to lose you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Ending his speech, Misaki didn't waste any time lunging at him. Bringing him into a passionate kiss that was supposed to be no longer than 10 seconds, stretched into more. Takumi grabbed the back of her head and wrapped an arm around the waist, giving her no place to escape.

Misaki tugged at his hair as Takumi made the kiss even deeper. Misaki pulled away suddenly, keeping her face an inch away from his. "I love you and I can't be away from you," she stated breathlessly before pulling him into a kiss again.

Takumi pulled away hesitantly but looked at her with his eyes glowing. "You're not leaving me?"

Misaki smiled shyly, her plump red lips driving him crazy. "Not even in your dreams, you pervert."

Takumi let out a hearty laugh before carrying Misaki and bringing her upstairs to their bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

Finally after a long time, the two lovers become one again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Special reminder that you're all amazing. And thank you for reading this story. I hope the world is kind to you today.**

/

*2 months later*

"What?!" Sakura shrieked, gaining odd stares from other families dining at the restaurant.

"Shh!" Misaki urgently shushed her, not only were they getting unnecessary attention but Raiden was fast asleep on his stroller next to Misaki.

Sakura simply stared at Misaki with wide eyes, before smiling widely. "Are you really? You're serious? Are you lying to me? Because if you are, I will kick your ass Misaki Walker!" She pointed her finger and narrowed her eyes at her jokingly.

Misaki laughed and took a bite out of her cake. "I'm not sure yet. I just think I am. I have an appointment tomorrow and tonight I think I'll check for myself."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot believe that you might be pregnant! Does Takumi know? How do you feel?"

Misaki leaned back in her seat and put her hand softly over her belly. She had missed her period twice and she definitely had the symptoms of a pregnant woman. She's been waking up extremely early in mornings, even before she had school, vomiting and having extreme nausea throughout her days. Her body didn't really feel like her body anymore, and she's just been sluggish everyday no matter what she does.

She's been suspicious of her unconfirmed pregnancy for a week or two, but never had the strength to actually buy a pregnancy test and go to a doctor. But she felt that it was time to get answers, because if she was, she couldn't hide it as time passes and needed to be sure that the baby would be okay.

"No, Takumi doesn't know. I don't want to tell him until I figure out if it's for sure or not. And I don't know. Honestly, I'm a little terrified. I feel like I'm growing up so fast, and although I didn't plan on having a baby at my age, I wouldn't mind or detest it. I'd be pretty excited and scared of course. All that I'm worrying about is how Takumi would react.. He's at such a high in his business and we both know that in the near future he's going to be very prestigious and our privacy will be harder to maintain. I don't know how he'd feel bringing a baby into that." Misaki voiced her worries, as she blanked out while staring at Raiden. Would her baby be like him, if she really were pregnant? Would it be a boy or girl?

"I think Takumi would be delighted! He adores you; you're his family and having that family extended would make him so happy! You're so young, Misaki, sometimes I wonder how you do it but then I always knew that you were always a few years ahead of all of us," Sakura winked, making Misaki laugh. "But I'll be here for you every step of the way! I'll be the greatest aunt ever."

Misaki smiled, before they paid for the food and they left the restaurant, Misaki pushing Raiden's stroller.

"Thanks Sakura. I think I'm going to go stop by the drugstore before we head home. I think I deserve answers."

"Damn right you do! Let's go, I'll pay."

/

Misaki paced the girls bathroom, waiting for her timer to go off. Sakura sat on the bench, holding Raiden as she watched Misaki nervously pace back and forth.

Misaki anxiously chewed on her nails. She couldn't help pacing, she needed some sort of way to let off her anxiety. Hearing a ping noise, Misaki snapped her head towards Sakura, her eyes wide.

"You ready?" Sakura asked, despite knowing the answer. Is there really a yes or no answer in these sort of situations?

Misaki nodded, unable to find her voice. She reached for the stick and flipped it over. Misaki stared at the results failing to blink.

"What is it?" Sakura impatiently said.

Misaki tore her eyes away from the stick and looked at Sakura with teary eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Sakura let out an emotional cheer, her own eyes watering. She set Raiden in his stroller before pulling her best friend into a tight hug. "You're going to be a mom! You're going to be such an amazing, beautiful mom, Misaki."

Her throat tight, Misaki let out a laugh, thanking Sakura. A thousand thoughts swarmed her mind. How could she go home to Takumi, carrying this secret with her? She couldn't tell him, she wasn't ready. She wanted the green light from the doctor. Then, she could figure out how and when to break the news.

Dropping both Sakura and Raiden off home, Misaki walked into her home, her brain hurting from all the thoughts swarming her brain. It was only 9pm but she felt exhausted. Again came the sluggish feeling, and she felt the nausea settle in her stomach.

She gave herself a mini pep talk to herself before she gained the courage to open the door to their bedroom.

"Hey, baby," Takumi greeted, closing the book he was reading and going over to kiss his wife.

Baby. _Baby_. That was always a nickname that he gave her, but now that simple word made her head spin.

After pulling away from the kiss, Takumi examined her and frowned slightly. "Are you okay? You look pale."

Misaki shook her head and planted a smile on her face. "I'm great! I just ate this really foul meal at dinner tonight, definitely won't be coming back there again," she lied.

Takumi nodded his head and gave her a smile. "Well, I've missed you. What do you want to do tonight?" He asked, running his hand up and down her arm softly.

Giving him a sympathetic kiss on the cheek, she shrugged. "I'm actually not feeling too good today, I think I'm going to turn in early. But you can have me all to yourself tomorrow night." She winked and went to their bathroom to get ready for bed.

Takumi stared at the direction she went in and tried to figure out what was different about her. She spoke the same, looked the same, there was just something about her that wasn't normal and he didn't know what to think of it. He knew something was up, but couldn't put his finger on what it was. Not knowing set an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

/

Leaving the doctors, Misaki couldn't remove the slightly nervous smile on her face. She was definitely pregnant, and two months in. Her baby was healthy and she was able to get an ultrasound picture of her soon to be baby. It really just looked like a little peanut, but Misaki had never seen a picture so beautiful. She was to come back to the doctors in the next month for another check up.

When she reached the house, all the lights were off except for the kitchen lights. "Takumi?" Misaki called out, slipping off her shoes before walking towards the kitchen.

"Where are-" She began but cut herself off when she saw what was in front of her.

Takumi was sitting at the dinner table, waiting for her. He had decorated the whole kitchen with hanging lights that were soft and romantic. Rose petals were scattered all around the table and such beautiful placement settings caught Misaki's eye. Her eyes began to water immediately, and she knew it was because of her hormones.

"I just wanted to do something a little nice for you. You've been acting a little weird and stressed lately and I wanted to prepare this to sort of ease you up," Takumi shrugged, pulling the chair for her.

"This is.. You are.. Thank you so much. You're such a good husband," Misaki was at a loss for words. Takumi seemed to understand and just smiled and nodded.

They ate their dinner in peace, conversation flowing freely and openly. Laughing at something Takumi said, Misaki took the time to just look at him. Seeing the carefree smile on his face made her smile softly unconsciously. At moments like these, she forgot why she ever doubted their marriage. Times like these made up for all the negatives.

"See something you like?" Takumi wiggled his eyebrows. Misaki scoffed jokingly.

When Takumi took their finished plates to the sink, he took a glance at his wife. "Misaki, you didn't drink any of your coffee. I thought you loved coffee."

Misaki froze for a bit but waved him off. "It's nothing."

Silence ensued for a while before Misaki got up and stood next to Takumi, looking down at her fingers. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Of course," he put down his glass of water and gave his full, undivided attention to her.

"Well, actually, I have a present for you instead," she drawled nervously.

Takumi raised his eyebrow curiously. "You do?"

"Um, yeah," she chuckles nervously before handing him the envelope that held her pregnancy results in it and her dos and donts.

Takumi gave her another glance before opening the letter. Misaki bit her nails out of nerves as she watched him unfold the paper that would change their lives forever.

He seemed to stare at the letter forever. Misaki grew nervous because she couldn't decipher how he was feeling. "Takumi?"

He suddenly looked up at her with complete and utter shock that nearly had Misaki dying of hysterical laughter. "You're pregnant?"

Misaki smiled shyly and nodded her head.

He stared at her some more with his mouth open. "We're gonna have a baby? I'm going to be a dad? You're going to be a mom?" He asked dumbfounded. Misaki laughed at his shock. She was relieved to see that he wasn't angry or upset.

"Yes."

Takumi finally blinked and he let out a huge smile. "We're going to be parents!" He let out the most hearty laugh before picking up Misaki and hugging her tight.

She laughed, tears filling her eyes. Words couldn't explain the emotions she was feeling. She was going to have a baby and although she was terrified and felt nowhere near ready, she was comforted in knowing that she had Takumi by her side no matter what.

"We have to start baby proofing the house! You're two months in which means that we have a whole 7 months to get through. I need to buy you some maternity clothes and whatever it is that pregnant women need. Man, I'm going to definitely be taking time off work! Okay, so I think the first thing we should do is buy those parenting books because we need to get prepared," Takumi rambled, already picking up his keys and basically running around the room.

Misaki just stood there with a smile on her face. "What are you doing?" Takumi asked. "We have to get started!"

Misaki shook her head softly and walked up to Takumi, planting a swift kiss on his lips and grabbing his hand.

Takumi grinned. "You're affectionate when you're pregnant."

Misaki whacked him softly on the head. "Oh really."

"Ouch. Nevermind, let's go."

Misaki and Takumi walked along the grocery store, Takumi pushing the cart and Misaki flipping through the What to Expect When You're Expecting book. Since Misaki was only two months along and was rarely showing, there wasn't much to buy at that very moment since it was too early to tell. Instead, they just bought parenting books and decided to go grocery shopping.

"So, what are you going to do about school?" Takumi asked, picking through the watermelons.

Misaki shrugged and closed the book. "Nothing, I think. Well, since it's December that means that the baby will be here around July. I'm not sure what to do but I do know that I want to continue to go to school unless I really can't. I still really want to go to college."

Another one of her fears. Having a baby so young really does have its setbacks. Education probably being one of Misaki's huge ones.

Takumi stole a glance at Misaki, worrying just a little bit. "You can still finish high school and go to college, honey."

Misaki sighed and linked arms with him. "I know, it's just going to be harder. The baby will be born just when college is supposed to start for me and I will for sure take time off when the baby is still young. That means I'll miss class and I'll probably get dropped for the semester and go back on the waiting list and who knows when I'll be reaccepted. And even if that works out, who could watch the baby when I'm at class and you're at work? Will we even have enough time for our child?"

"Hey, calm down," Takumi had stopped scanning the aisles and pushing the cart and faced Misaki, rubbing his hands up and down her arms soothingly. "It will all work out I promise. We have a lot of support around us. Once things seem to flow easier we can stress about it but for now I don't want you stressing, it's not good for the baby."

Misaki elbowed him, cracking a smile. "And how would you know that?"

"Fathers intuition," Takumi winked at her before pushing the cart again.

Shaking her head with a smile on her face, Misaki pushed aside any worry that she had before. If she had Takumi then this pregnancy shouldn't be too bad.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Misaki asked as they walked back to their car after paying for their groceries.

"I don't really mind. As long as they're healthy and happy, I'm fine," he responded.

Misaki scoffed. "You can't tell me that you don't have any preference! Like me, for example, I would love my child no matter their gender or how they identify themselves, but I would love to have a boy first. I would raise him to respect women and see them just as superior as he is. And after that, maybe a girl then. It would be cute to have a daddy's princess."

"Our child," Takumi corrected. "And I agree with everything you say. You're going to be such a great mom, I already see it. Our baby is going to be so lucky. But I honestly don't have a preference! As long as the baby looks or acts like you I will be fine." Takumi teased, making Misaki roll her eyes.

As they approached the trunk of the car to put away the groceries, Misaki reached for a box and Takumi immediately pushed her away softly. "Hey, don't carry heavy things!"

"Takumi, I'm two months pregnant. You avoid heavy lifting later on," she informed.

"Uh huh, and how do you know that?" He questioned, giving her no chance to carry the heavy or big stuff.

"Mothers intuition," she mimicked. Takumi grinned and shook his head.

"Sorry, my beautiful wife and mother to my soon to be child, I will not take any risks. If you thought I was crazy protective before, you haven't seen anything yet," he half joked. He wouldn't want to suffocate her but he knew that he'd stress over Misaki for the next few months. Before, he'd focus on her safety and now he'd have to focus on her safety AND his baby's.

"Oh lord help me!" Misaki exclaimed, kicking her feet up to the dashboard of the car.

She shut her eyes, suddenly feeling sluggish once again.

"You okay?" Takumi asked.

Misaki nodded and gave him a thumbs up without opening her eyes. After a few moments, and Misaki could feel the car start and Takumi begin to drive away, she felt him place a warm hand over her stomach.

Her eyes fluttered open. He was facing the road ahead, using his free hand to caress her stomach. Once at a stoplight, he turned to her and gave her a sincere smile. "You're barely showing but I can still feel the difference."

Misaki smiled and placed her hand above his own that was placed on her stomach. "Fathers intuition?" She laughed.

Takumi laughed along and nodded. "Fathers intuition."

/

 **I hope you liked this incredibly cringy chapter. Again, thank you for reading this irrelevant story. It's not really heading anywhere, I'm just having fun with it. But if anyone really wanted me to take a turn and make this more dramatic and enticing, I probably could.**

 **But I really enjoy the whole carefree, fun vibe to this. I didn't start this story with any real intention, I just wanted to have fun with it! :)**

 **Well I hope you all have a wonderful day, check back in soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do we have to go?!" Misaki groaned, stuffing her head in a pillow. She was 5 months pregnant, and her hormones were all over the place.

"Yeah, we do. I'm sorry, baby, I know how uncomfortable you are. Trust me, I don't want to go either," Takumi replied, opening the curtains to let the sunlight creep in. The couple was enjoying a nice day in bed until they had to get up and face reality.

Misaki let out a huff of annoyance. School has been making her extremely exhausted and irritable, plus she was definitely showing. There was no more hiding the big, plump bump on her belly.

Takumi walked towards the bathroom before Misaki raced passed him, claiming the bathroom first before slamming the door on his face.

"Sorry, had to pee!" She yelled, her voice slightly muffled. Takumi shook his head and cracked a small smile. "I mean, I did too but whatever you want," he muttered.

It was 3pm and the couple had to go on a 3 hour drive to go to a business party for Takumi's grandfather. It was going to be a big ordeal; people from all over the world from other prestigious companies were flying in for this party, and his grandfather had made it a big deal to mention to everyone that the heir of their company is having a child of their own. Now, they were highly anticipated guests. "I don't know how to feel about all this. I don't want people to look at me when my body is all... Ugly. Worst timing ever!" Misaki complained as she curled her hair at her vanity and put on makeup.

"Your body is most definitely not ugly. I happen to think you look radiant," Takumi unsurprisingly replied back at her before bending down to give her baby bump a kiss and turning away to change.

"Of course you do. You have to think that or else I'd probably kill you because of my raging hormones."

Takumi laughed. "True that." Finishing her makeup, Misaki put on her dress, with utmost struggle, and stared at herself in the mirror. "You can see my huge belly! Dear god, I'm only 5 months and I'm humongous! Is that even normal?!"

"Misaki, we just saw the doctor last week. It's completely normal, now stop stressing about your belly. Our child is in there," Takumi pat her head like she was a kid throwing a tantrum.

Heading off, but not before Misaki complaining some more and Takumi making sure that she had everything she needed, including the million pillows she needed in order to feel comfortable in the car. The driver sped off and Takumi helped Misaki lay down and get comfortable. "Okay crankypants, go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when we're there."

"Thanks!" Misaki fell asleep within minutes and Takumi just laid his head against the window and stared at her. He didn't like showing it, but he truly worried about her so much. Whenever she wasn't looking or when she was asleep, he felt his face scrunch in worry.

He knew she was having a hard time. It's 100% understandable, she's pregnant at such a young age while still juggling school and work. She didn't show it too often, besides for the regular hormonal complaints, but at times he saw her mask go down and her lips curve into a small frown, her eyes droop, and face get a little paler. She didn't have anyone to relate to, much less another pregnant woman that she could hang out with to feel less like the world is against her. After 5 minutes of debating, Takumi decided that he would sign Misaki up for a pregnancy class. It wouldn't hurt anyone; she'd learn new information and hopefully connect to other pregnant women.

Since they were riding in a limo, there were two seats opposite each other. Takumi decided to sit on the floor next to Misaki since she took up the whole seat. He leaned against the pillow that her head was against and grabbed her hand that was in front of him before giving it a light kiss. He couldn't wait until the night was over, because that meant that they could go home and sleep and when they'd wake up they'd go to the doctor to find out the gender.

Before he knew it, he had fallen into the world of sleep as well.

/

By the time they reached the mansion, it was nearly 7 and everyone was already there since it started at 6.

"So many people," Misaki muttered, squeezing his hand tighter and slightly cowered behind Takumi as pictures were being taken as they walked into the house. They entered a grand ballroom filled with people dressed in formal and elegant clothing. People were chatting happily amongst themselves while classical music played in the background.

Many people greeted Takumi and Misaki as they walked past them and went to their seats. Once they sat down, nearly a few seconds later waiters approached them with wine and water. Takumi raised his eyebrow slightly when he saw her pick up her glass of wine but stopped when he saw her place it in front of him instead. "You can have it, I obviously can't." Misaki took a sip of her water and used the menu in front of her as a fan.

"Are you okay? It's perfect room temperature in here," Takumi asked, grabbing his own menu to fan her.

"Yeah, just a little drowsy and sluggish again," Misaki replied, leaning back in her seat lazily.

"It was probably the long car ride. You need food, how does pasta sound?"

"Heavenly."

They ordered their food and when it came Misaki basically inhaled her food. Her 5th month meant a hearty appetite, and she for sure is a prime example. Misaki always seemed to be hungry, and Takumi was constantly making sure she was making good eating choices. Just as they finished their food, they were escorted towards the stage area to join Takumi's grandfather so they could be introduced to the party guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am so pleased that you all could make it today," Applause followed. "As you all know, my grandson, Takumi, who is the heir of our company whenever I pass, is here today. But not only is he present but his wife, Misaki, has also graced us with her presence and brought along my great-grandchild in her womb. If you all would join me in giving them a warm welcome," Grandfather turned to the couple and clapped, as did everyone else in the room. They have kind smiled to everyone in the crowd, ignoring the flashing lights that were undeniably photographers. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Walker. May this child bring you further blessings. To the Walkers!" He raised his wine glass towards the couple and everyone else followed foot, repeating "to the walkers" before sipping their wine.

Misaki and Takumi raised their glasses before taking a sip, Misaki drinking water instead of wine. The music began playing again and they were able to go back to their table after they greeted grandfather personally. "I'm stuffed!" Misaki exclaimed, resting her hands on her bulging belly.

Takumi suddenly got up from his seat, making Misaki stare up at him. He held his hand out towards her and tilted his head to the side with a soft smile adorning his face. "Dance with me?"

Despite Misaki's discomfort and exhaustion, she beamed at him before accepting his hand and let him pull her up before leading her to the dance floor. Thankfully, a slow song was playing so all they did was sway. Misaki wrapped her arms around Takumi's neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Takumi wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly to him.

"Are you excited? For tomorrow?" Misaki asked softly.

"Extremely. I can't wait to see our baby girl again," Takumi replied. He heard Misaki scoff almost instantly and he could tell that she was rolling her eyes even though he couldn't see her face.

"Who says that it's a girl? It could be a boy."

"We've had this argument already. I have a strong feeling that it's going to be daddy's princess."

Misaki could basically imagine the fat grin on Takumi's face as he said this, in turn making her smile slightly too.

"If you say so. Just don't be disappointed if we have a mommy's prince." Misaki shrugged.

"I would never be disappointed. Daddy's princess and daddy's little man. Both sound beautiful to me," Takumi said before kissing the top of her head.

/

The Walker couple walked out of the hospital, hands intertwined together and a wide smile graced on both their faces.

"I can't believe we finally found out the gender of our child. It just feels all too real now!" Misaki exclaimed.

Takumi just nodded his head, his white teeth up for show. He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. All he wanted was to meet his child!

Misaki glanced at his smiling face and felt her eyes crinkle in adoration. Takumi truly was excited for their child and that couldn't make her happier. "We can finally get baby stuff! What color should we pick for the theme of the room?" Misaki asked him and Takumi finally found the words to speak.

"Definitely not the typical colors. I think something that's gender neutral, like a sunset orange or pastel green.

"Oh I love that! It's unique. Lets go ahead and buy the paint today and whatever we need to decorate the room. This is going to be so fun!" Misaki clapped her hands in excitement.

Takumi swooped in and suddenly gave Misaki a kiss. "What was that for?" Misaki asked, her cheeks slightly red.

"To thank you for giving me a family. I know that this isn't easy for you, but you're such a champion. Our baby is going to be so lucky to have a mother like you. I'm not sure if I'll be a great father, since I have nothing to reference to, but I'm sure with having you as my partner I'll learn. I'm so thankful for our family, I wish days like these never ended." Takumi let out, making Misaki tear up and shove his shoulder teasingly.

"You'll be a great father. I know it. And you know that I'd never let you be anything less than amazing to our child. We're a team, I got your back!" They both high-fived each other before getting in the car to begin shopping for the baby.

Their future begins here.

/

 **THE END!**

 **Jk, I can't do that. I have to have a lot more cute chapters of more pregnant Misaki and moments with their baby. Thanks for reading, please leave a comment to let me know how you feel. It always makes my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi hello Excuse all the time skips! :)

/

It had been a week since Takumi and Misaki had found out the gender of their baby, and they received an immediate phone call their doctor regarding the pregnancy.

They hurried to the hospital, and Misaki was issued to have another sonogram. It was all a blur. Everyone was talking rapidly and Misaki was getting light headed from everything going on.

"Whats going on?" Misaki asked weakly, clutching Takumi's hand tightly as the Doctor prepared for the sonogram.

"We found a disruption in your blood sample from last week, and it's unclear as to what exactly it means, there are many possibilities but I don't want to jump to any conclusions. My only concern right now is finding your baby's heartbeat and checking it out," the doctor explained.

Misaki gave Takumi a nervous glance and he gave her a weak smile. They couldn't lose their baby, they couldn't bare it.

It seemed to be an eternity while waiting for the silence to break once the sonogram started and the doctor searched for the baby's heartbeat. Misaki let a tear slip out, and she could feel her heart pounding against her chest so fiercely that she was surprised that the sonogram didn't catch it.

After a while, they were finally able to pick up a heart beat and the couple sighed in relief. Misaki was full on crying by now, the terror of almost losing her child was weighing her down.

Takumi leaned over and pulled her head to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Is the baby okay? The heartbeat seems pretty loud," Takumi asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"The baby seems to fine, I don't see any more abruptions. This could be another false case, but I think it's better if we kept Misaki here for a few more days. We need to run a few more tests to make sure that she and the baby are okay. It's better to be safe than sorry," the doctor explained, offering them a half smile.

Giving them privacy, the doctor left. "That's was the scariest thing that I've ever went through," Misaki shuttered, wiping her eyes with her fingers.

"The baby's fine and so are you. I'm sure that nothing is wrong with either of you, we'll be home sooner than you know it," Takumi spoke optimistically. He refused to accept anything less, he had to stay strong for his family.

"I hope you're right," Misaki sniffled, cuddling her baby bump. They've made it too far to just lose their child now. It couldn't happen.

/

Misaki was released 3 days later, with the reassurance that she is one lucky woman because both her baby and herself were healthy; the only problem was that Misaki was overly stressed which affected the baby and her pregnancy.

She was at high risk where the risks of giving birth early was high and if she didn't rest and take better care then she may lose her baby after giving birth.

Takumi, of course, didn't take this lightly. "You are now put on bed rest for a while. You rest, I'm going to call the school and let them know that you're on maternity leave and won't be returning. And you will take a break from babysitting Raiden. Right now, all you need to focus on is resting."

He had tucked her into bed and rapidly got things done. It was hectic seeing him do all these things at once.

"Takumi, stop. Take a break. I'm fine and so is the baby, I'm resting and relaxing and so should you," she held out her hand towards him. Takumi stared at it for a few seconds before giving in and let Misaki pull him toward her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just shaken up. I want you and the baby to be safe and I'll do anything to ensure that. I just feel like there's so much to do and I'm not quite sure where to start," he said, running his hand through his hair exasperatedly.

"Hey, if you're stressed I'm stressed. Take it easy," Misaki replied, gripping his hand. "But I know what you should do first."

Takumi looked at her with heavy eyes. "What is it?"

She gave him a pouty smile. "Lay with me. Let's take a nap, we've had a hard few days. I think we deserve it." She scoot over and made space for him to lay as well

Takumi just smiled and joined her, and they cuddled together under the blankets. "Please take care," he whispered to her.

Misaki just kissed his chest and cuddled into it. Soon, they both fell asleep.

/

"Takumi!" Misaki yelled in delight as she raced down the stairs.

"Woah woah woah," he was by her side in a split second. "Slow down! You're still in critical condition, it's only been two weeks since the incident."

Misaki was breathing hard and her knuckles were turning white from clutching her phone so hard.

"I got accepted!" She blurted and Takumi's anger vanished.

"You got accepted into the university?" He asked incredulously, a smile creeping into his face.

Misaki nodded her head rapidly, biting her lip in attempt to maintain her excitement.

"You got in!" Takumi yelled and it all seemed to break loose. They both began yelling and hugging, huge smiles planted on their faces.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"I can't believe I got in," Misaki breathed. "But... will it work out?"

They sat on the couch and Misaki's mood lowered.

"What? Why would you say that?" He asked, grasping her hand.

"I mean, it's amazing that I got in. But will it even work out with the baby? How will I be able to focus on school with the baby just newly born?" Misaki put her head in her hands and had a sudden urge to cry.

Takumi wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort his crying wife. "It'll work out, we'll work it out. I don't know how... But just give it time. Have you talked to the ladies in your pregnancy class about it?"

Misaki shook her head and wiped her tears. "No. But that would be a good idea."

When Misaki began to calm down they pulled away. "I just hope that I can work something out. It's always been my dream to go to college."

"We'll get you there, baby. I promise."

/

"Online classes! Why didn't I think of that?" Misaki exclaimed. She was laying in bed with a laptop resting on top of her belly which was covered with a pillow.

Takumi was in the room that was connected with theirs, and which they decided to make the baby room. The paint had just dried and he was fixing up the crib.

"Online classes? Sounds like the easiest plan we have so far," Takumi agreed.

"Yeah I think that's our safest bet. I'm going to talk with the headmaster though, because when the baby gets a little older I want to be able to be physically in class."

"Whatever makes you happiest. But also don't worry too much about the baby, you're not alone on this. I'm taking time off of work when you give birth." Takumi replied.

"When I give birth? Wow, it seems so weird to acknowledge that fact. I'll be giving birth. That's terrifying!" Misaki shivered and closed her laptop.

"Yup, your intimate area will be ripped open," Takumi joked.

"Hey! You can't joke around like that. You'll never be able to know what it's like to be pregnant and experience that unbearable pain," she pouted.

"I know, I was just joking around. If roles were switched and I had to give birth, I think I would cry. I'm not strong enough."

"Whatever."

\\\

*3 months later*

"How do you feel? You're gonna give birth next month, it's crazy!" Sakura asked as she sat next to Misaki on the couch.

"It's definitely weird.. I mean, I didn't actually expect the day to come. It's unreal," Misaki admitted.

"Did you enjoy being pregnant though? I know some people who hated their pregnancy and others who loved it and wished they could always be pregnant. It's odd, but it always makes me wonder how I'll be when I'm pregnant."

"I didn't hate or love it to be honest, it wasn't horrible and I actually enjoyed having the baby safe inside of me. I just don't like how careful I have to be and all the hormones that are going on. It's exhausting!"

"Oh man, I can't wait until you give birth," Sakura sighed dreamily. "You're going to have the cutest baby ever with both yours and Takumi's looks."

"Oh whatever. When you have a baby, it's probably going to be a little heartbreaker. I can already see it." Misaki winked, making Sakura laugh.

"I wish I could have a baby. I always fantasize about having a life like yours, Misaki. The loving husband and the baby, it's all I've wanted in life."

Misaki's grin lowered a little, but she still smiled when she spoke. "It's bittersweet. Sometimes, I wish I could have a life like yours. Sometimes I just sit back and wonder what it would've been like if Takumi and I didn't get married so quickly; if we would've stayed together in the long run. It would've been simpler, I could've physically gone to college and actually could've attended my graduation ceremony and do valedictorian speech like I've always dreamt about.

I would've had the normal life. But then I realize that that isn't my life. That life isn't me. I'm married to Takumi, and I'm having a baby as a teenager. It's a lot to handle and I do wonder what it would be like in a different life but I always come to the conclusion that I wouldn't trade my life now for anything else. It's bittersweet, but that's my life."

Sakura smiled and reached over to grasp her hand. "I'm happy that you're happy, Misaki. I know that it hasn't been easy but you're handling so well. And you have such a great support system. I'll always be there for you. Plus, if you were under any other circumstance, you wouldn't be having this bundle of joy!"

Sakura placed her hand over Misaki's stomach just as the baby kicked.

"Look, my godbaby knows me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"The little peanut has been kicking up a storm. I already know that it's favorite is going to be Takumi. Every time Takumi speaks to my stomach, there's always a kick!" Misaki exclaimed, feeling the kicks herself.

"Aw, it's just because it's used to your voice already. Peanut kind of hears it everyday," Sakura drawled sarcastically.

"True." Misaki nodded.

After another hour of the two girls just talking, Misaki decided to get up to stretch her legs. "I'm going to go get a glass of water. You want anything?"

"No thanks!" Sakura yelled as Misaki walked to the kitchen. "Hey, when is Takumi coming back by the way?"

"Tomorrow night!" Misaki yelled back.

As she was pouring water into her glass, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach making her jerk her arm which resulted in the glass dropping to floor and shattering.

"Misaki?" Sakura asked, rushing to the kitchen after getting no reply.

"Misaki! What happened? Wait, don't move or you might slip from the water or step on glass, I'll clean it up."

Misaki was about to reply but felt another sharp pain, making her groan out loud in pain.

"Hey, are you having Braxton hicks again?" Sakura put her hand worriedly on Misaki's arm.

"It doesn't feel like Braxton hicks.. But it has to be. I'm only 8 months along!" Misaki exclaimed, feeling her heart thump against her chest. Could she really be going into labor?

The thought terrified her even more. Takumi was in another country for business, and the risk of losing her baby was at an all time high during her 8th month.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another sharp pain and she hurriedly grasped the kitchen counter to keep herself up.

"Misaki, I think you're having contractions. I need to take you to the hospital," Sakura stated as calmly as she could even though she was freaking out on the inside.

Misaki, in shock, could only nod her head.

"Honey, where is the baby bag?" Sakura asked as she helped Misaki walk and put slippers on.

They waddled over to the van and Misaki experienced another contraction as she buckled in her seatbelt. This time, the pain lasted longer. She sucked in a breath between her clenched teeth and shut her eyes in attempt to quicken the pain.

"Just breathe, Misaki, I'm going to call the hospital and have them prepare everything for you."

Misaki was barely listening, she could feel herself begin to sweat even though it was 9pm and around 50 degrees out.

Once they arrived, Misaki was automatically wheeled into a private room with her doctor waiting to evaluate her. They all knew about the risks of having the baby at that time.

Sakura followed and sat at the seat next to Misaki, holding her hand.

The doctor hurriedly checked her pelvis and nodded. "You're going into labor, Misaki. Slowly, but surely. I'm sorry to say that this may last a long while, but the baby will come soon and we do realize the risks of you having this baby right now so when you're more far along we will decide what will be best for the baby. For now, just relax, you're doing perfectly."

Misaki spoke to the doctor while Sakura was in the corner speaking to Takumi through the phone.

Once the doctor left and helped Misaki with breathing exercises when a contraction came by, Sakura handed the phone to Misaki. "He's frantic. Try to calm him down."

"Hello?" Misaki said into the phone, trying to keep her shaky voice at a normal.

"Misaki? Are you okay? What's going on? Are you going into labor? Is the baby okay?" Takumi was speaking fast and Misaki could hear the loud background noise around him.

"I'm fine, and I am going into labor but very slowly so maybe you can make it here on time. I think the baby is okay, just the normal contractions," Misaki replied, determined to try and relax and stay calm.

Misaki could hear him mutter curse words under his breath and even more background noise. "Takumi, where are you now?"

"I'm on a plane, I should be there in about 6 hours. God, I hope I don't miss this. How are you feeling baby?" Takumi was beginning to calm down despite his erratic heart.

"I'm okay, I'm with Sakura so at least I have some company. I'll be fine, I'll be here waiting for you when you get off the plane," Misaki reassured. She really didn't want Takumi to miss the birth of their first child. She was honestly terrified of doing this without him.

"Our little peanut better wait for me also. I'll never forgive myself if I miss this. I have to go, the plane is about to start but I love you okay? I'll be there soon, just hold on. I love you both."

"I love you too, safe flight."

When Misaki passed the phone back to Sakura, she felt herself tear up and she hurriedly wiped the tears that were about to slip out.

In attempt to distract Misaki, Sakura put on Friends on the tv for Misaki to watch.

Sakura turned to Misaki and nervously laughed. "And so the wait begins."


	8. Chapter 8

7 hours.

Misaki had been in labor for 7 hours and at this point Misaki wanted to pull her baby out of herself if it meant that this pain and uncomfortableness would end.

"Do you want the epidural?" Sakura asked as she fanned Misaki and wiped a wet cloth on her neck.

"No.. I don't know," she whined. "Where is Takumi?"

"He should be here soon, his plane got here a few minutes ago. Kuuga picked him up, they should be here any minute," Sakura bit her lip worriedly. Keeping up and taking care of a hormonal, highly in pain 8 month pregnant woman going into labor was not fun at all.

Thankfully, after about 12 minutes and at the end of another contraction, the two boys entered the room in a hurry.

"Misaki!" Takumi raced to his wife's side and immediately hugged her, planting a kiss on her head.

Sakura, in the meantime, tackled Kuuga in a hug. "I never want to get pregnant."

Kuuga just laughed and hugged her back. "Hopefully we won't have anything to worry about then for the next few years."

"How are you feeling? You're so pale. Sakura, why can't she talk?" Takumi exclaimed once Misaki didn't reply fast enough.

"I can talk, you idiot," Misaki said. "Another contraction just passed."

Takumi let out a sigh of relief before grabbing her left hand and sitting right next to her.

"How was your flight?" Misaki asked, feeling a bit better for the time being now that the contraction passed and Takumi was sitting next to her.

Sakura and Kuuga quietly slipped out of the room and into the waiting room to give the couple some privacy.

"Horrendous. The whole time I was itching to get you. I kept getting images of you giving birth to our child without me and I just kept praying to God that the little peanut could wait for me just a little longer."

Misaki let out an airy sigh and leaned back onto her hospital bed. "I've been praying to god that peanut would come out already. Seems God favors you more, obviously." She cast sarcastically.

Takumi laughed and propped his elbows on the bed, staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Misaki asked, trying to shove his head away.

"You. I want to take note of the way you look right now so I can have a clear vision of it in the future. My last glimpse of you before you turn into mom-zilla."

"Hey! I will not be mom-zilla. I think you're going to be dad-zilla instead. You're going to be so overprotective." Misaki stated while jokingly flicking Takumi's forehead.

"I guess we'll see." He kissed her hand before laying back.

Another 3 hours passed before Misaki's contractions sped up and soon she was wheeled to the labor room and preparing to push out a baby.

"Okay, I know I said that I wanted the baby to come like 5 hours ago but now I'm scared and don't mind keeping the baby in my belly for a while longer," Misaki stated nervously.

She had decided to get the epidural a few hours earlier after she felt as if she was going to faint. The doctor recommended she get it, seeing the complication in her pregnancy.

"You'll be fine, I promise. It'll be over before you know it." The doctor nodded. The room was filled with so many people rushing around and preparing that Misaki let out a sigh and leaned her back. She tilted her head and gave Takumi a pout.

"I don't want to do this. I'm tired. Can't I do this another day?" She pouted.

Takumi pushed her hair out of her eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I wish it worked that way. But sadly the peanut is in control, and you're going to have to push but the baby will be out soon. Imagine having our child in our arms. It'll be worth it, you can do it."

The delivery happened in a blur. Misaki pushed and pushed and it seemed to last so long. She nearly blacked out when the shoulders had to be pushed out. Despite the epidural, she definitely felt that pain and pressure.

"Just one more push!" The doctor rooted. Misaki shut her eyes and gripped Takumi's hand in a death grip, digging her nails into his skin as she pushed.

When she couldn't do it anymore, she laid back and closed her eyes. She just needed a quick break.

But she heard loud crying and her heavy eyes popped open. For a second, she had forgotten that she gave birth. The tiredness overwhelmed her.

The doctor held up the crying baby and Misaki was in awe. Her eyes were burning and wide and she couldn't take her eyes off the tiny life in his hands.

The doctor asked Takumi if he wanted to cut the cord and Takumi speechlessly did. He too couldn't take his eyes off the baby in front of him.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

After cleaning him up, the nurse passed the now sleeping little boy to his mother.

"Oh," Misaki gasped, holding back tears as she held her baby boy for the first time.

"Hi handsome," she stroked his chubby cheek softly and immediately, as if recognizing her voice, his eyes slowly parted revealing his emerald green eyes to his parents.

Misaki let out a laugh and turned to Takumi, who was smiling so wide with tears glistening in his eyes that completely matched his sons.

"Here," Misaki whispered and passed their son to him.

Takumi cradled his son to his chest and Misaki mentally took a picture. It was the most beautiful sight she's ever seen.

"What's the name?" The doctor asked and Misaki turned to look at him, even though Takumi didn't and kept his eyes on his son.

"Ryuu. Ryuu Walker."

/

Misaki paced her room and fidgeted her fingers as her brain wracked with thoughts.

"Misa, stop pacing. You're supposed to be resting, you just had a complicated delivery," Takumi reminded as he typed away on his laptop. He had left an important business meeting when he found out Misaki had went into labor so he had a lot of work to do.

"I can't help it! My maternal instincts are on high alert or something. Is Ryuu okay? Isn't it time for me to feed him or something? I think I'm going to call the nurse," Misaki rambled and went for the button on her hospital bed that called for the nurse but Takumi grabbed it before she could.

"Sweetheart, its only been an hour or two. The doctor is checking him out to make sure everything is okay with him and he even said that things look good. We can see him soon," Takumi promised, trying to calm his anxious wife.

Deep down, although he wouldn't show it, he was highly amused by Misaki. Ryuu was only a few hours old and she already had strong separation anxiety. It was adorable.

"I know, it just isn't fair that I can't be holding my baby right now. I didn't go through 8 months of pregnancy and 10 hours of childbirth just to have my son get taken away from me! I don't even remember what he looks like anymore!" Misaki exclaimed as Takumi led her back to lay on the bed.

Takumi just nodded along and had a small smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" She snapped.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I knew you'd be momzilla."

She made a 'tsk' noise and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Forgive me for being worried about my fragile baby boy. I mean, did you see how small he was? I thought he would be bigger seeing how gigantic my stomach was!"

"I mean, he was born early," Takumi offered but Misaki kept ranting away about Ryuu which made Takumi smile and slightly shake his head. She was already an obsessive mother.

After another whole Disney movie finished and more of Misaki's endless ranting, a nurse finally came in with Ryuu.

"My baby!" Misaki clapped her hands excitedly and sat up.

"Yup, and he's ready to eat," the nurse smiled, handing Ryuu over to Misaki and helping her prepare to breast feed him.

Takumi hovered over the bed and placed a hand over Misaki's shoulder. He gave a loving glance towards his son who was staring widely up at his mother as he drank his milk. "So I'm guessing everything is fine with Ryuu? Anything we should worry about?"

"Ryuu is perfectly healthy. The one we should be worrying about is mommy over here. The birthing complications may still be in full effect if she exerts herself too much. That means resting; no exercising for a month, no stressing, no standing for too long, the basics. But all in all, everything looks pretty good. We want both mommy and baby to stay overnight, only because it's already so late and both need the rest," The nurse informed and the couple thanked her and she headed out of their way. "I'll return in a little bit with the bed for Ryuu so he can sleep next to you."

"I can't believe he has your eyes," Misaki said randomly, staring at her son.

"What do you mean?" Takumi tilted his head slightly in wonderment.

"I mean, I just expected him to have my eyes for some reason. The boys apparently always look more like the moms, but I guess not in our case."

"I feel like he's a pretty good mix of both of us. It looks like he has your hair but it's too early to tell," Takumi noted. He reached toward Ryuu and stroked his chubby cheek.

"He's so cute," Misaki cooed, kissing the top of his head carefully. "He's going to break hearts in the future."

Once he finished eating, he just stared up at his parents and babbled random baby noises while they made faces and talked to him.

"Hi Ryuu! What are you doing, silly? Are you trying to talk to mama and dada?" Misaki cooed in a baby voice. It was crazy how her maternal side had come out so fast but she embraced it whole heartedly. She was already so in love with her son.

Takumi held Ryuu up and rocked him on his lap while he babbled some more and jerked his arms and feet around.

"He's so vocal already. Oh man, we have some rough nights ahead," Misaki sighed.

The nurse reeled in the baby bed and helped them put the already tired Ryuu to sleep.

"It won't always be this easy, but you'll get the hang of it." The nurse whispered and smiled softly at them before doing what she had to do then left.

Misaki took out her phone and took a few pictures of Ryuu to send to Sakura, Suzuna, and her parents. She softly placed her hand on top of his sleeping body and smiled.

Takumi gazed at Ryuu next to her and Misaki leaned her head against his shoulder as they both watched their son breathe in and out.

"I can't believe he's here," Takumi whispered, grasping Misaki's free hand. "It feels like a dream. We made a living, breathing human being together. It's incredible."

"And he's all ours."

/

"Home sweet home!" Misaki yelled as she walked through the door, letting out a content sigh.

Takumi came in behind her, holding the carrier which had an asleep Ryuu in it. "Your new home, little buddy," Takumi said to Ryuu.

Misaki went over and unbuckled Ryuu carefully and cuddled him close to her chest. Ryuu didn't mind the disturbance, he just fell back asleep on his mom's shoulder.

"Let's show him the nursery," Misaki stated excitedly. They both knew that Ryuu was asleep, and even if he wasn't he still wouldn't have any idea what the hell his parents were saying or showing him. Bringing their son into his nursery for the first time brought them new parent excitement.

"This is where you'll be staying, baby boy," Misaki said as they walked in the nursery. "Your daddy worked very hard to make this beautiful, pastel green room perfect. You'll love it."

After they spoke some more and took pictures, Misaki gently laid Ryuu down in his crib. He fussed slightly at the loss of warmth and contact, but fell back asleep when Misaki shushed him and pressed her hand against his belly.

She could already tell that Ryuu was a clingy baby; he liked skin to skin contact and being cuddled.

Misaki hesitantly walked out of the nursery, being sure to turn on the baby monitor, and headed downstairs with Takumi to get drinks and relax.

"You are such a good mother already. No surprise there," Takumi smiled as he passed her a glass of water.

"Not really. I'm just intuitive. And a little obsessive," she shrugged. "Oh man, am I coddling him too much? Am I keeping him away from bonding with his father?"

Misaki began to ramble but Takumi cut her off with a loud laugh. "Breathe, Misaki. You're doing fine. We both are."

She coyly flipped her hair. "I guess we are doing a pretty good job at being parents."

Takumi nodded. "We rock."

Misaki raised her hand towards him. "Up top!" They both gave each other a high five.

After a few minutes of them cuddling on the couch and watching TV, they heard Ryuu crying from the baby monitor.

Takumi got up quickly before Misaki could and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Duty calls!"

/

This was so fun to write, I'm happy that the baby is finally here. I've been longing to write about their life with Ryuu!

Are any of you surprised about the gender? I honestly didn't know what I was going to choose until I began writing this and for some reason I made the doctor say "It's a boy." And Whoop! There it is.

If anyone is upset that it wasn't a daddy's princess, no worries... The time will come... Maybe. ;)

Again, thank you for reading! Please comment something, anything, in all honesty id even be happy with a comment that just said 'Hello.' I hope you all have a wonderful day!


	9. Chapter 9

"How is Ryuu? I can't believe he's 3 months already," Sakura asked through the phone.

"He's doing great! He's such a good baby, he rarely cries anymore. He's still extremely clingy though, Takumi and I can't ever leave him alone without him whining or pouting," Misaki replied as she typed away at her laptop for her online classes.

"I miss him! I can't wait to see him tonight, I hope he remembers his auntie Sakura."

Misaki laughed. "He already knows you by now so he won't fuss if we hand him over to you. Maybe you should give Ryuu to Kuuga for a while, it's hilarious seeing that man try to deal with a baby. Poor Kuuga."

"More like poor Ryuu! He freaks out every time Kuuga holds him, I think it's probably because he holds him at arms length," Sakura laughed along too.

"It's better he practices now before it's his turn," Misaki winked even though she knew Sakura couldn't see her but she still picked up on it.

"Oh no missy, I do not plan on getting pregnant any time soon!" Sakura's voice raised slightly.

"That's what I said too," Misaki mumbled.

"Anyways, where is Ryuu? I haven't heard any of his baby talk the whole time we've been talking."

"Takumi is going grocery shopping with him. I think it's become some sort of father-son bonding, because every time Takumi goes out to buy groceries he just has to bring Ryuu and put him in his baby sling. Takumi is going to be heart broken when our little peanut grows out of that thing," Misaki shook her head slightly as she though about it and smiled.

"You guys are so cute. Anyways, I have to go and pick up Kuuga from work. I'll see you in a few hours!" The girls said goodbye to each other and Misaki submit her work to her class.

She stretched and decided to go to the nursery and clean up a bit until her boys got home.

"Misaki?" Takumi called out as he walked through the front door.

"Coming!" She yelled back and went downstairs to greet her family in the kitchen.

"Hi baby boy!" Misaki squealed when she saw Ryuu in his sling attached to Takumi's chest. Ryuu recognized his mom's voice and turned to look at her with a bubbly smile.

Misaki took Ryuu in her arms and he put both of his hands on her face in fascination. "Yeah, that's mommy's nose. Can you say nose?" She asked, and wasn't surprised to receive no answer. Ryuu was lost in his own little world that weirdly had to do with faces.

"Hi Takumi. How was shopping this time? Any girls fawn over my boys?" Misaki joked and leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"Oh you know, just the usual," Takumi retorted. "But really, Ryuu was talking a handful. Every time someone came up to us he would start bouncing and wiggling and babbling baby talk. Other than that, he was a perfect angel as always."

"That sounds like my boy," Misaki said happily and began to walk around the kitchen with him as Takumi prepared to cook a meal for the dinner tonight. "Are you excited to see your auntie Sakura? And auntie Suzuna? How about your grandma and grandpa?" Misaki wondered aloud to Ryuu who laid his head tiredly on her chest, clutching her shirt tightly.

She continued to walk around with Ryuu, who replied to Misaki with simple "Oh's" and "Ah's". She later set him down on his mat for tummy time and sat next to him to supervise him. He began to fuss and clenched and unclenched his fingers repeatedly, something he did whenever he wanted someone to hold him.

Misaki tried to distract him with colorful baby toys, and succeeded when he put his full attention on the toys. She went to go sit on the couch that was right behind Ryuu's baby area and turned on the TV.

"So, these past three months have been great," Takumi stated randomly. Misaki diverted her attention from the tv and looked at Takumi with an amused look on her face. Where was he going with this?

"Yeah," she dragged, trying to prompt him to say what he really wanted to say.

"We've spent everyday taking care of Ryuu."

"Mhm."

"And we haven't gotten any time to ourselves," Takumi suddenly went over to sit next to Misaki on the couch and leaned back with her.

"Are you asking me out?" Misaki amusedly raised her eyebrow at him.

"Funny thing is, I'm just letting you know. Because this whole dinner thing tonight was a diversion. Everyone is coming over to have dinner, we just won't be present. We're taking a break from being parents for a night," Takumi shrugged.

Misaki looked at him open-mouthed. She did miss spending one on one time with Takumi, she had to admit that the past 3 months have been hectic and of course revolved around taking care of Ryuu. "I would love that, I'm just... I'm not sure about leaving Ryuu," she bit her lip and turned to look at her baby.

"I know, I didn't want to leave him either. Believe it or not, Kuuga and Sakura had to convince me to agree with this whole thing. But he is going to be in good hands tonight, we have no excuse," he stated before going over to pick up Ryuu and sat back down on the couch with Misaki.

"I guess we can. I mean, I've missed feeling like a young couple. Oh, let's dress up really nice and go to a nice restaurant! And then do something stupid after and it!" Misaki said excitedly.

"Anything you want," Takumi smiled. They brought Ryuu upstairs so they could go get ready. Takumi only took a quick shower so he was able to play with and keep Ryuu busy while Misaki got ready.

"Hey buddy, can you say dada?" Takumi asked, bouncing Ryuu on his lap.

"I heard that!" Misaki yelled from the bathroom. She stuck her head out and glared at Takumi jokingly.

"No, Ryuu honey, say mama!" Ryuu just chewed on his hands and looked dazingly at the wall behind Takumi. He placed a kiss on the top of his son's head and cuddled him to his chest. Now that Ryuu was getting bigger, his looks were becoming more distinct and it was clear that Ryuu was an equal mix of both Takumi and Misaki. He had Takumi's green eyes and nose, and Misaki's black hair and lips.

The doorbell rang and Takumi went downstairs with Ryuu in his hands. "Hi Takumi!" Sakura and Kuuga greeted.

"My godson! Hello Ryuu!" Sakura said excitedly as Takumi passed Ryuu on over to her. Sakura basically blasted upstairs to meet with Misaki while talking an earful to Ryuu. "Aren't you the most handsome baby boy ever? Yes you are," Sakura cooed. Ryuu simply laid against her, beginning to feel drowsy.

"Hi Sakura!" Misaki greeted, giving her best friend a hug.

"Oh, its almost time to put Ryuu down for a nap. I nearly forgot to check the time," Misaki said. Sakura passed the sleepy Ryuu to Misaki and she slowly rocked him.

"Takumi!" Misaki called. "Come say goodbye to your son! I'm going to put him down for his nap!"

"I'm going to miss you. Are you going to miss mama?" Misaki spoke, even though Ryuu was already about to fall asleep on her. She gave him a kiss on his head before passing him to Takumi. Takumi placed Ryuu's cheek against his own and rocked him a little. He placed a kiss on his son and lowered him into his crib.

They both waited for everyone to arrive downstairs with Kuuga and Sakura. Soon when everyone arrived, they were basically kicked out of their own home while being reassured a million times that Ryuu was in good hands.

"This feels weird. Doesn't this feel weird? I actually feel like a 18 year old!" Misaki laughed joyously. She loved her life and her baby but she couldn't deny the feeling she got whenever she had the chance to drift away from being just a mom. Takumi interlaced their fingers together as he cruised down the road.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? Nope? Well, silly me because damn, my wife is looking great."

Misaki blushed and softly shoved him. "Whatever. You know I'm still working to lose all the baby weight that stuck with me from Ryuu."

"I see nothing but beauty!" Takumi purposely said to make her annoyed by his cheesiness.

"Yeah, yeah, just let it all out. Might as well because I know that you're just waiting to release your cheesiness."

Takumi mockingly placed a hand on his heart. "The things you say to me, Misaki Walker."

/

"Do I really have to do this?" Misaki put on the best pout she could but Takumi could not be evaded.

"Sorry, baby. A bet is a bet," he shrugged apologetically but his face had a sly grin on his face.

"What if I drown! Or, freeze to death! Or what if a giant sea monster snatches me! You'll be the only one to blame, mister!" Misaki pointed at her husband who simply snickered.

"I'm right here. Have fun in the water," he sarcastically waved at her.

Misaki grumbled to herself as she began to strip off her clothes. While at dinner, both Misaki and Takumi were having trouble not talking about Ryuu. They tried to switch it up, but it seemed that every time the conversation somehow drifted back to him. And so, they competitively made a bet where they'd have to go through dinner without taking about Ryuu, and whoever broke first had to take a dip in the ocean wearing only their undergarments.

When Misaki was wearing only her bra and underwear, she heard Takumi jokingly wolf whistle at her which made her flip him the bird. It was freezing cold at 10pm and so the complete darkness and mystery terrified Misaki. But she was never one to back down from her word, so she shut her eyes and ran into the water while letting out a scream. She went to the part of the water that reached her stomach and stopped there just for safety precautions. But due to the waves, the water splashed around her whole body leaving her soaked. Misaki began to shiver and wrapped her arms around her chest before she ran back to the shore where Takumi was staring amusedly at her. "Happy?" She asked.

"Very," he not so discreetly looked her up and down before looking back at her suggestively.

"You are so cheeky today!" She exclaimed, her teeth chattering as the wind blew against her bare body.

Takumi saw how cold she was so immediately grabbed the blanket next to him and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you," Misaki shivered. He ran his hands up and down her arms through the blanket, trying to warm her up. He suddenly ducked down and connected his lips with Misaki's. He felt rejuvenated, because for once he was able to feel like a teenager just for that night. And one night was all he needed. They made out a little while longer under the night sky, until the cold became too much for Misaki to handle and they headed back to the warmth of the car.

She let out a satisfied sigh once the heater blasted and Takumi began driving. Once they reached their home, Takumi stopped Misaki before they could walk into the house.

"Thank you," he said suddenly. "Tonight was amazing. I love being able to see both momzilla Misaki and young, playful Misaki. I love all of you."

Misaki smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "You wanted to say this on our porch before we entered because it reminded you of the end of dates when the guy walks the girl to the door, didn't you?"

"You caught me!" They both laughed and Misaki rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door to head inside.

"Except this time, I get in and get to sleep with the girl."

"Pervert!" Misaki exclaimed, hitting him on his shoulder before hurrying away from him to see her guests.

Some things just never change.


	10. Chapter 10

"But I don't want to celebrate," Misaki sighed, exasperated. She busied herself with preparing Ryuu's bottle of milk so she wouldn't pay full attention to the conversation.

"Misaki, you need to celebrate your birthday. It'll be your first birthday with Ryuu! Come on," Takumi stood at the doorway watching his wife, while holding 5 month old Ryuu.

"Yeah, but I just don't feel like leaving the house. I hate going out there with all the paparazzi around." Misaki went over to Takumi and took Ryuu into her own arms and gave him the bottle.

"You know I can't do anything about them as much as I want to, right?"

"Of course I do. I'm just not comfortable with this new lifestyle."

This time Takumi sighed and he went over to sit down on the dining chair, pulling Misaki down to sit on his lap. Placing his head on her shoulder so he could look at both Misaki and Ryuu, he let out a soft breath. "I'm sorry for all this attention. I didn't know that it would be this bad."

Misaki shrugged. "Me too. But I guess it'll take time to get used to. Honestly, I don't think I would mind it so much if we didn't have Ryuu. I want him to grow up as a normal kid."

"And he will, I promise. With a wonderful mother like you, there's no chance in hell that he won't grow up down-to-earth and humble."

Misaki gave a small smile, making Takumi smile too. Ryuu, seeing his parents joy, let out a toothless smile resulting in Misaki smiling even larger. "Thank you."

"Now, will you please just celebrate your birthday? We don't need a party, we can just go out for dinner with friends and family."

"Okay, okay. Fine. Just because Ryuu seems to want to," Misaki laughed as Ryuu began to laugh hysterically for absolutely no reason. She kissed his chubby cheek and cuddled him to her chest.

"You know, he's almost six months," Takumi stated suddenly.

Misaki shoved him slightly. "Stop. I don't want to think about it, he's getting so big so fast."

Takumi craned his neck slightly and let out a light laugh. "Are you tearing up?"

Misaki got up and bounced her baby around, avoiding eye contact with Takumi. "Pff, no. Now shut up and plan my birthday dinner."

Takumi laughed and gave both Ryuu and Misaki a kiss on the cheek. "You're so cute."

/

Misaki awoke the next morning to hear muffled singing.

She pulled her head away from her pillow to look up and her vision focused on Takumi walking towards her holding a plate of pancakes in one hand and a very messy Ryuu in the other.

Takumi placed the pancakes on Misaki's lap, and why Ryuu was so messy registered in her brain as she saw the messy chocolate syrup dribbled all over the pancakes in front of her.

"Happy birthday dear mommy, happy birthday to you," Takumi sang as he waved Ryuu's hands around like he was dancing.

Misaki smiled and Takumi bent down to give her a quick kiss. "Happy birthday beautiful."

"Thank you," Takumi passed Ryuu to Misaki. "Did you help daddy make mommy pancakes? And now you're all messy!"

Ryuu just kicked his legs around, babbling baby talk.

Misaki looked over at Takumi. "I wish you would've woken me up. Ryuu must've been a handful, especially when trying to cook."

Takumi waved it off. "No, I just gave him a bottle and he was preoccupied the whole time. Plus, he was more than happy to put the syrup on the pancakes."

"Well, I love you both and thank you again for the beautiful pancakes. And I will eat them once I give my baby boy a bath!" Misaki sat up and immediately started to bounce around with Ryuu in her arms.

"Sweetie, I can give him a bath. Enjoy your birthday."

"Oh no I want to give him a bath and dress him. He's going to look so cute for the dinner,"Misaki headed into the bathroom and quickly gave Ryuu a bath, afterwards dressing him in the outfit she had planned.

"Takumi, look how cute he looks!" She exclaimed as she walked back into the room.

Takumi smiled and went over to take a picture of his cute son with his iPhone. "So cute. Where did he get the suit?"

"Mom of course. I've been waiting for a good occasion to put him in this outfit. He looks like a little gentleman," Misaki cooed as she smoothed the wrinkles from his suit.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek before passing him to Takumi so she could eat her breakfast.

"I hate how good your cooking is sometimes," Misaki mumbled as she stuffed her mouth with the pancakes.

Takumi chuckled. "You know you love it. Ryuu and I will be in the kitchen if you need, I'm gonna feed him breakfast."

Once Misaki finished, she took a shower and headed downstairs.

"Misaki! Look at this," Takumi called her over. When she went over to see what was going on, her heart swelled at the sight as she started to laugh. Takumi was making multiple silly faces at Ryuu, who was trying to copy his father to the best of his ability.

"Oh my god," Misaki wouldn't stop laughing.

Once Ryuu's eyes began to get heavy, Takumi swung his sleepy son into his arms and put him down for his nap in his crib.

When Takumi came back downstairs, he saw Misaki sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV and plopped down next to her. "What do you want to do now until we have to get ready?" Takumi asked, grabbing Misaki's hand and giving it a kiss.

She rested her head on his shoulder, while Takumi played with her fingers and hand. "This is perfect."

The couples laid there together for a long while, watching movies and laughing at what the other said every now and then.

Soon the time came for them to get ready. Misaki settled on a silk black dress with curled hair and red lipstick, which made her feel the most empowered. She slipped on her heels as she heard Takumi turn off the shower.

She gave herself a look in the mirror before she heard Ryuu whining on the baby monitor and immediately headed to his room. "Hi baby," Misaki said to Ryuu as she looked down on her whining son in his crib. Once she put a pacifier in his mouth, he silenced.

She stood over his crib, lost in thought for a while. Sometimes, Misaki couldn't believe that the baby she was looking at and holding and kissing and feeding was really her son. It was all so bizarre. But Ryuu was getting older, and Misaki knew that. And it broke her heart. She felt like Ryuu had been with her all her life, and she loved him more than anything. She wanted to savor every second she had with him while he was still this small and dependent.

Ryuu raised his arm slightly to his mom, looking up at her as he sucked on his binky. Misaki smiled at him and put her finger in his fist.

"Beautiful."

Misaki jumped and turned to look towards the intruder.

"I'm sorry?" Misaki asked, unsure of what Takumi meant to say that so suddenly.

"It's just, moment like these are pure beauty. Seeing the candid moments of the love of my life with our son are the best. Not to mention when my wife is looking smoking hot," Takumi stated as he raised his eyebrow at her.

Misaki rolled her eyes and walked towards him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can you ever go a day without being so cheeky?"

"Can you ever go a day without being so irresistible?"

Takumi pressed their bodies against each other and soon their lips. The kiss began to escalate, and Misaki pulled away to get a breath of air. "We should get going."

"You know what, I rather much just stay here with you," Takumi said, pulling her in.

"I'm the birthday girl, and I say we leave now," she said with a smile. Misaki pulled him in for one last passionate kiss before turning away to get Ryuu.

As Takumi and Misaki walked outside through the mass crowd of paparazzi, as always Misaki kept her head cast downwards to avoid all the rested Ryuu on her hip, and covered his face with her hand and angled him so he could rest his head on the crook of her neck.

Takumi, as always, walked closely to his family to make sure nobody got within close proximity to them.

When their ride was finally in sight, Misaki let out a sigh of relief as she slid in with Takumi following after.

Their driver closed the door after him and Misaki buckled Ryuu into his car seat. Once he was safely in, Takumi signaled to the driver who began driving at once. Ryuu, already tired, fell asleep when his mom placed him in the car seat.

"I might not have time to give you this later, so since we have a long drive I think I'll give it to you now," Takumi said as he handed her to wrapped presents.

Misaki gaped at him. "I thought I said no presents!"

"Oops, didn't hear you."

She gave him a look before unwrapping the smaller gift. Inside was a ring, that had 3 different gems intertwined. Immediately, she recognized what it was and her hand flew to cover her mouth in surprise. "It's mine, yours, and Ryuu's birthstone all in one ring," Takumi explained but Misaki already knew.

Misaki slid the ring onto her finger and gave Takumi a quick kiss. "It's gorgeous. Thank you."

Takumi gestured to her second gift, and as she unwrapped it she felt tears spring to her eyes. Takumi had made her a family scrapbook. She flipped through the pages and let out a teary laugh, seeing pictures of the adventure that was parenthood. Takumi included monthly footprints of the growing Ryuu, as well as pictures that Misaki didn't even know existed of them.

Misaki felt a tear slip out as she closed the book and looked at Takumi, not knowing what to say.

"I thought you'd like that, since I know how hard it is for you to acknowledge how much Ryuu is growing. Here he'll always be our little boy."

Misaki again pulled Takumi in for a kiss, this time more emotional and passionate. When they pulled away she gave him more feathery kisses, overcome with emotion. "You're incredible, you alien. Thank you so much."

Takumi smiled and caressed her cheek. "I love you."

Misaki rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I love you too, idiot."


End file.
